Broly vs Kale
Broly vs Kale is a what if Death Battle by QuasimodoBellringer. It is his third season premiere, and 21st overall. Description Battle of the Legendary Super Saiyans! Will Kale prove herself superior to the original, or will Broly reign supreme? Interlude Wiz: The year is 1993. A new Dragon Ball movie came out, and with it, a powerful new foe in the wings. Boomstick: This foe was named Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan. He was quick to become either one of the most loved or most hated characters in Dragon Ball history depending on who you ask. Sowith the mass amounts of callbacks to other Dragon Ball material that Super has included, it makes sense to introduce a reference to him. Wiz: Enter Kale, a female Saiyan from Universe 6, who has quite the similar transformation to Broly! However is she superior to the original, or is she just a cheap knock off? Boomstick: Today, we take a look at these two Legendary Super Saiyans and see once and for all who is superior. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill, to find out who would win......a Death Battle. Broly Wiz: The Planet Vegeta, the home of the Saiyans. A warrior race feared throughout the universe. Boomstick: We all know the story of Goku, but on the same day he was born, another Saiyan was born. This Saiyan's name is Broly. Wiz: Born with a power level, of 10,000.... Boomstick: Which means nothing since Power Levels are bullshit. Wiz: Right. That being said, with their cribs right next to one another, once Goku cried...for like....three hours, it terrorized Broly and made him insane. Boomstick: Learning the power of this new born infant, Vegeta's father.....Vegeta decided to have the child executed. Okay....why? Freeza was making them his slaves, and he was going to kill a baby who might be able to stop him? Wiz: Yeah.....King Vegeta isn't the brightest. Which is further seen when he just stabs Broly through the heart, and somehow failed to kill him. Boomstick: HOW THE FUCK DOES THAT WORK!?! Wiz: No idea Boomstick. But what makes even less sense is how he flew into space with his father...no ship or anything, just a baby flies out into space carrying his father. Boomstick: And about 30 years later, upon hearing Goku's name again, Broly reminded of the traumatizing events of hearing a baby cry, transformed into the Legendary Super Saiyan, and over time, destroyed the entire South Galaxy. Wiz: That is when Paragas got the idea to get his revenge on the king's surviving son, Prince Vegeta. Boomstick: By luring Vegeta and crew to another planet that was about to be destroyed by a comet, he planned to kill them all...however once Goku showed up........ (Broly is seen transforming) Wiz: He snapped and decimated the Z-Fighters. Boomstick: That is until they all shared their power with Goku, who went all Saitama on him....or so we thought. Wiz: Broly somehow survived and escaped in a Saiyan pod, which there were none on the planet so....what the fuck? Boomstick: Anyway, Broly was then killed by being launched into the sun via the Family Kamehameha when he came to Earth. Wiz: Broly is a powerhouse, capable of destroying entire planets with ease. Boomstick: Broly's signature attack is the Blaster Shell. A powerful barrage of Ki bombs that explode on contact. Wiz: There is also his Gigantic Spike. This attack he grabs the foe by their head and drags them along the ground. Meanwhile his Gigantic Hammer is a move where he punches the opponent in the gut before slamming them to the ground. Boomstick: There is also Blast Meteor, which sends out spheres of energy in all directions. Sort of me when I get a box of grenades. Wiz: Using Bloody Smash he jumps on his foe like a trampoline. Boomstick: Much like how I do with our interns! Wiz: Then there is his ultimate attack, the Omega Blaster! He fires a single ki blast and detonates it in a city-sized explosion! Boomstick: As the title of the LEGENDARY Super Saiyan implies, Broly's power is that of legend. He can destroy galaxies over time, and easily destroy planets with a single one of his Blaster Shell. Wiz: He can take hits from the likes of Goku, Piccolo, Trunks, Gohan, and Vegeta at once, and even survive a point blank Super Saiyan Kamehameha right to the face. Boomstick: He's strong enough to survive an exploding planet and even create energy shields that can block the likes of Freeza's attacks. Wiz: However, Broly has a fair number of weaknesses. For starters he is not that much of a strategist. Boomstick: Yeah, Broly is kind of always in a feral rage mode, with the only things he can say are "KAKAROT!!!" and one-liners. Wiz: However Broly is a true monster! (Broly: A monster? No, I am the devil!) Kale Wiz: Universe 6 is home to many mighty warriors. From the hotheaded tomboy Caulifla, to the reserved assassin Hit, and even the villainous Frost, many mighty fighters call this universe home. Boomstick: And one such individual is Kale. Wiz: Shy and timid compared to the rest of her race, Kale was often looked down on by her peers for her deminor. Boomstick: That is aside from one. The leader of a group of Saiyan punks, Caulifla took pity and saw potential in Kale, taking her under her wing, to help her build confidence and her fighting skills. Wiz: Thanks to Caulifla's kindness, Kale looks up to her like a big sister, and that bond would be needed for what was to come. Boomstick: You see Zeno, the King of Everything had decided to throw a tournament between 8 of the 12 universes. The grand prize being getting to live. The 7 losing ones would be erased on the spot. Wiz: To defend their universe....and because Cabba promised to teach Caulifla how to become a Super Saiyan..... Boomstick: ...through bullshit methods! Wiz: Yes....it was a bit...odd how easy she mastered it, but what is interesting is Kale. You see using that built up anger at those who looked down on her and her pent up rage at herself, Kale turned into not just any Super Saiyan, but a Berserker Super Saiyan! Boomstick: After being calmed down by Caulifla, Kale entered the Tournament of Power on her friend's team to try and save her universe. Wiz: However, once Goku and Caulifla started to fight, she was ignored, and blaming Goku for keeping her friend from her, she snapped again. Boomstick: Steal her waifu, and she'll end your life-u! Wiz: However thanks to Caulifla's words, she was able to get through to her and help Kale gain a new form of power. This form is the True Legendary Super Saiyan form. It has all the immense power of her Berserk form but allows her to have full control instead of being a raging monster. Boomstick: Kale pretty much has all the same attacks Broly has. But with the addition of a shout that sends sound waves shaking the area. Wiz: Kale is able to tank a Kamehameha from Super Saiyan Blue Goku right to her face at pointblank rage, and toss him around like a ragdoll. Boomstick: She was able to knock out multiple fighters at once. Wiz: However she does have her flaws. Boomstick: Strong feelings of anger can cause her to slip back into her Berserk form, and she was one-shot by Jiren. Wiz: However, Kale is easily the most ripped female Dragonball has ever seen. (Kale walks right through SSB Goku's Kamehameha and slams him) Fight (Universe 6 - Planet Sadala - Wasteland) BOOM!! An explosion is seen as we zoom in. A muscular man is rampaging through the planet and wrecking every saiyan in sight. Broly: Is this the best Universe 6 Saiyans have to offer? Is there any true opponent who can face me? Cabba: What's with this guy? Why is he so strong? Caulifla: Yeah. (pant) and why does he look like Kale? Broly grabbed them both by their heads, and lifted them up about to crush their skulls. ???: Caulifla, you here? A grin crossed Caulifla's face. Caulifla: Heh. You're gonna get it now! Broly: He he he. Oh really and who's going to stop me? Caulifla: She is. Cauifla pointed behind Broly. From behind a rock formation, a slender female saiyan came walking out. Broly: HA HA HA! This pipsqueak is supposed to scare me? Kale looked ahead and saw Broly holding her friends. Kale: P-put them down! Kale tried to hide her trembling. Broly: And why would I listen to a scrawny thing like you but if you want to fight me, I'll happily kill you! Broly threw both Caulifla and Cabba into a nearby rock formation causing it to crumble down on top of them. Both of them emerged, bleeding and bruised. Kale's eye twitched as she began to enter a furious rage. Letting out a scream she began to tranform. Her body bulked up, taking on a similar look to Broly, but the a more feminine physique. Broly: Huh....maybe you are worth my time! Kale charged in, ready to attack. FIGHT!!! Kale rammed into Broly as the crashed through multiple rock formations, causing them to come tumbling down. Kale then threw him and fired an exploding ki blast, sending Broly into the air. Broly: Hmph. Not bad, but let me show you a real attack. Green ki spheres appeared in Broly's hands as her began to throw them, hitting Kale. She then began to some of her own and the attacks collided in mid-air. Broly flew down and grabbed Kale by the face. He tossed her into the air, and slammed her down, before proceeding to jump on her just. Kale: You think that's enough to beat me? Kale got up and grabbed Broly by the leg and threw him. After recovering, he found himself being kicked around. Broly stopped himself mid flight, and charged forward. Grabbing Kale he slammed her face into the ground and began to run, dragging her by her face. Broly: I am a legend! You are nothing! He then threw her and fired another exploding ki blast. Kale recovered and charged in again with another punch. Broly prepared a punch of his own, and the two unleashed their attacks. POW! The attacks collided, sending out a massive shockwave, crumbling most of the surrounding wasteland. The continued to collide with their punches until Kale jumped back, and unleashed a shout. The sound waves sent Broly back a few feet, and while he was distracted, Kale charged in and grabbed him by the head. Dragging him along the ground, like he had did prior, she threw him. Broly: What is with this bitch? Both began to pant, and let out a scream. Broly and Kale: My ki is building.....over flowing!!!! Massive ki blasts emerged from their bodies in all directions. The attacks collided causing brilliant explosions in the air similar to fireworks. Kale: You survived that? Hmph. Maybe your not as weak as I thought! Broly: I could say the same about you. But the multiverse has room for only one of us! Kale: And it sure as hell isn't a shithead like you! Kale laughed to herself, as Broly got angrier. Broly then charged in and threw a small ki blast, and the ungripped his hand causing it to create a massive explosion in front of Kale. Kale was on the ground bruised and bleeding. Broly: I told you there is no Saiyan who can compete with me. Kale got back up, with a scowl on her face. She looked over and saw Cabba and Caulifla, and remembered her friends. She took a deep breath, to calm herself. Suddenly her body began to change. Her muscle mass began to decrease as the massive bulk of her previous form receded. Broly: What is this? Kale finished getting up, her body overflowing with power. She looked up and gave a cold glare to Broly. Broly: So you weaken yourself with this smaller form? Fine, it will make you all the easier to kill! Broly charged in and as he threw a punch he found Kale was gone, when suddenly he felt someone kick him in the back and send him flying. He turned and saw Kale behind him, but in an instant she was gone, before Broly found himself getting launched again, and again, before being slammed into the ground. Broly: What is this. I am bigger! I am stronger! Kale: You may be bigger. Kale kicked Broly into one of the remaining stone pillars. Kale: But you're not stronger. Kale grabbed Broly from the rubble and threw him again. Broly recovered. Kale: This is what a TRUE Legendary Super Saiyan looks like! Broly yelled and charged in, but just before his fist could make contact he was punched in the gut by Kale. Broly was sent flying upward, and Kale reeled back, charging up a punch. As Broly came back down she launched her attack and sent Broly burning. As he zoomed through the atmosphere of Planet Sadala his body began to catch fire, before burning to a crisp, and then nothing. KO! Kale is seen falling to the ground and returning to her base form. Caulifla and Cabba make there way over to her and help her back home. Meanwhile, Broly's gauntlets the only thing remaining of him, float through space before going into a black hole. Results Boomstick: Well....I guess all legends have to come to an end at some point. Wiz: Blow for blow, Broly's legendary form and Kale's berserker form would seem evenly matched. Wrong. Boomstick: Remember, while both of them transform into raging monsters, only Kale has the power to control her's. Wiz: Super Saiyan Grade 3 and Super Saiyan 2 are comparable for Kale's Berserk form and her True Legendary form. By cutting back in muscle mass she is able to keep the power but not lose her speed, and that is one of the things that made her win. Aside from her controlled form. Boomstick: But what about Broly God? Broly never used it here! Wiz: Well, for the sake of argument, let's assume he DID become Broly God. According to the CGI special, it seems to take place in between the Universe 6 saga and Goku Black saga, if the character's outfits are any indication. Yes, Broly was able to easily overwhelm SSB Goku, much like Berserk Kale can, however there is a major thing. Boomstick: While Goku did fuse with the audience, which was stupid, it likely at most doubled his power, considering how weak normal human are. And saying double is being generous. Wiz: Plus since then he has received a Zenkai boost during the Goku Black Saga, which makes his SSB form even stronger. Boomstick: Kale was able to easily overwhelm Goku in his post-Zenkai boost state, which, likely made him stronger than Broly was if we consider it canon, which, let's face it, Broly has never been canon. These Zenkai boosts are also why Goku was easily trounced by Kale in their first fight, while he was able to easily beat her in their second fight, as he got one after fighting Jiren. Wiz: So it's very likely that Broly God would not have made any difference. Not only that, but in the manga, Kale was able to etterly humiliate the likes of Golden Freeza, even without gaining control over her form yet. At this point, Freeza was directly on par with Super Saiyan Blue Goku. This further prooves that Kale is much stronger than Broly. Boomstick: I guess Broly's Kale-ing spree has come to an end. Wiz The winner is Kale. Trivia * This fight has cameos from Cabba and Caulifla * This is Quasi's first fight to feature a female Dragon Ball character. * This is Quasi's second fight to feature a Dragonball character. * This is the first of Quasi's fights to feature a Dragon Ball character win. Do you agree with the results of Broly vs Kale? Yes No Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017